


The Road to Rome

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day One, Fluff, M/M, it might start a bit depressing but I swear that's far from it, ooooooh finally, something sweet and cute to start the week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If all roads lead to Rome, what is Rome for Akashi Seijuro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of Akakuro week 2016
> 
> Between Borders, Memories, and Roads, the Roads sort of clicked??

 

 

_“And all roads lead to the grand capital of our eternal Empire. All roads lead to our glorious Rome.”_

Seijuro shuts the book close with unneeded force. The Romans were indeed so lost in their pride, they lost their, oh so glorious capital and empire.

He smiles at himself, but it’s a bitter smile. He thinks that he’s much like the Romans. His pride has almost cost him everything. Not an empire, but something more important.

What is an empire but its people? Allies and companions, brothers in arms. Those people, so precious and important to his life, he had casted them away, out of his selfish pride and only that.

“Sir, we have arrived.”

He raises his head and smiles, muttering a ‘thank you’ as he boards off the plane.

He’s been expected to report about his progress.

He’s sixteen, and yet, he’s been considered a businessman already. He’s been molded to be that kind of person ever since he started to speak, most likely. Changing that, the aura of intimidation and perfection to those he’s unfamiliar with, feels like removing a part of himself.

A part that he’d definitely could do without.

 

-//-

 

A few hours later, he finds himself wandering through the crowded streets of Tokyo. He always enjoyed this, being among the ‘common folk’; being just another person in the crowd. It’s where he feels more at ease. No one recognizes him, no one bothers with him. No one cares to know who the person hiding under the black hooded coat is.

He passes by a basketball court. Even though it’s close to sundown, there are still people there, playing. He’s not at all surprised –well, maybe only a little– when he finds out it’s Seirin. He decides he could just stay there and look at how they play. He wants to see that enjoyment that is evident in their expressions when they play. They play for the fun of the game, just as one should. He’s lost that sentiment, and he wishes to rediscover it; make it his own once again.

It’s their point guard that invites him into the court, and insists on him, a ‘stranger’ joining.

Who is he to deny a generous offer such as that?

It’s only five minutes in the game that he receives praises for his style, and others join the court, demanding of them to leave.

“You kids should just scram and let us play!” they say, all in different ways, in such a disrespectful tone, it angers him more than it annoys them.

“Hey, maybe those brats want a match?” another suggests in a laughing manner.

“Two-on-two.” Someone else suggests. “You get to pick who you want to go against and we do the same.”

Their opponents choose himself and Kuroko, probably thinking that, because of their physical appearance, they we weaker.

He was going to enjoy crushing them.

“Stranger-san,” Kuroko speaks, “can you help me prove to them that they’re wrong?”

He nods, and the game begins.

 

-//-

 

It’s a match won by a great difference in score. After the first five baskets they make, their opponents seem to lose momentum, taken completely by surprise. Seirin watches in awe as well, how this person, who had barely joined them for the day, could harmonize their play and intertwine it so well with Kuroko’s. Well-placed passes and carefully calculated shots from both sides earned them their victory.

It’s a victory that counts more than others, he thinks. Because he won alongside someone important to him.

Even though they won, they leave the court to the older players. It’s late, and tomorrow is Monday. They still have their responsibilities as students.

Each one takes their own path, but Akashi soon realizes that Kuroko has been following him. He turns to face him, and Kuroko speaks.

“Thank you for today’s game, stranger-san.”

“Or should I say, _Akashi-kun_?”

He’s surprised to hear that he’s been found out, even more so when Kuroko steps closer and takes off his hood.

“Why did you hide like this?”

“I was just passing by.” He confesses. “It wasn’t my intention of joining, but then your point guard noticed me. Izuki-sempai, right?”

Kuroko laughs. “Yes, Izuki-sempai is like that sometimes. But that doesn’t explain why you still didn’t reveal yourself when you joined us.”

“I know your teammates don’t have the best impression of me, and that’s mainly my fault.” He claims. “I do wish to remedy that; however, that didn’t seem like the right time.”

“And when will that time be?” Kuroko demands.

“When you decide to re-introduce them to me. As your boyfriend.” Akashi replies, and a smug grin forms in his lips.

“Only if you kiss me in return.”

“Now, or in front of your teammates?”

“Now, please.”

And as he leans in for their shared kiss, he realizes that, indeed, all roads lead to Rome. However, everyone has a different thing to call _Rome_ , and his is no other than this boy, his beloved.

Kuroko Tetsuya is Akashi Seijuro’s Rome.


End file.
